Pure One
by Greenkn19ht
Summary: The story of the last Valhare, the purest of the beings, has finaly escaped his bonds and is now set on avenging his fallen kind with his power gained from the lore of runes. Sorry i put this in misc. but no one would see it if it was put in runelords set
1. Chapter 1

Pure One

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of David Farlands characters and the ideas in this story that come from the runelords books are not mine.**

They had forgotten me, five hundred feet beneath the ground I was trapped. Hunger forever blazed in my stomach, thirst; my throat felt like the dessert in a summer storm, my suffering barely registered. Immortality the bonds of my never ending pain. Yet I was stronger than any mortal, faster than a falcon on wing, my knowledge of the world as vast as the seas; every moment the earth revealed small pockets of knowledge as I stared at the rough grey surface of my rocky prison.

Even now I had endowments vectored to me through dedicates upon dedicates, for thousands of years it had continued but my heritage refused to let me die. Thousands of endowments of brawn, metabolism, wit, sight, voice and even a few hundred of will coursed through me, every now and then I would feel a negligible loss as a dedicate passed away from old age or illness. I wondered if the people vectoring endowments even remembered why they carried on facilitating, if they even knew who the endowments were going, what was the purpose of it?

I was the last of valhare; a group of pure beings not unlike the bright ones, our lesser cousins. We were the culmination of the breeding of the first and purest beings when the world was one and life was fresh. When the world split it was only our souls that were strong enough to stay complete, our souls contained no dark veins to perforate and destabilise.

But there was one of who wanted more, to have more than to exist and so he took power, tainted his soul, giving up his right to be called valhare. We were disappointed and cast him out from our realm thinking nothing of his dishonesty, we knew of lesser beings of other worlds who had tainted souls but led virtuous lives and so we gave no attention to him and instead considered and debated about if we should intervene between the affairs of another world; our distanced cousin the torch bearer was facing an evil foe upon his world. It was as we debated upon our intervention - as we took meddling in the lives of lesser folk very seriously that the start of our downfall came rampaging towards us.

The corrupt one had come back, vengeful and newly named, Valherite – meaning purest in the old language, such was his vanity and the irony as he laughed in our faces, "I am pure evil made by pure ones". We pitied his corruption but it soon turned to anger as he slaughtered us, cutting us down with his new found power. None of knew how he had gained his power and few of us fled his onslaught. Over the next generations he hunted our diminished numbers down until the few remaining of us decided to fight back.

We formed a small group and discussed what we could do. We had heard of a magic from the torch bearers world, an old magic, the magic of runes the basis of creation! So we left our world to be taken over by Velherite, we planned to take endowments from thousands if not millions of creatures throughout existence, we jumped from world to world teaching the people of their world about rune lore and taking endowments from many, dedicates could not help but give themselves to us as they stared into our light filled eyes. On the original dedicates were placed many spells by my kind to allow them to live endless lives, age would not touch them. But soon Valherite learned of our plan and before we gathered enough endowments he cut us down one by one.

I was the last; I had come to hide on the torch bearer's world. It was while I ran from Valherite that I began to wonder why he didn't kill my dedicates and it was then that I realised that he did not know of rune lore, he was far too arrogant to busy himself with the knowledge of the lesser folk!

As I hid in the eventful world - as even in this world a darkness gathered I chanced upon an earth warden. He looked at me, stared straight through and told me, "I know where you can hide". He led me to a cave deep underground and next I woke bound by chains. I tried to break free but even with my hundreds of endowments I could not break free, spells bound the chains to me and there was nothing I could do. The earth warden stared at me as he said, "You will save many worlds but not this one, here you will hide until your strength grows and you are able to break your bonds. Until that time you will stay here for your presence in outside world draws attention and the dark ones gaze".

And so I have been stood here for millennia, covered in cobwebs. No point in trying to break free, I had long since found the chains tiresome. I felt a curious sensation on my face, a spider had just crawled across it which was not an unusual occurrence; I was a living statue of cobwebs which protected me from outside sensation. But the spider had chance to crawl upon flesh and I began to itch, it was but an automatic reaction my right hand lifted to scratch. A green flash. The cave rumbled. The chain on my right went slack…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I stared at the broken chain that had held me for over a thousand years, questions fleeted across my mind. How strong was i? I had but tugged and the chain broke! Could I have broken the chains sooner? Quickly I tore the remaining bonds from my body and cleared myself of cobwebs, leaving myself naked as my clothes had long since disintegrated. I quickly ran up the tunnels, I easily remembered the way as if I had walked them a thousand times, my endowments of wit coming into play.

I burst forth from the cave and came to a sudden still, my speed had caused a hurricane of winds rushing from tunnel and trees were bending from the gale. I wondered at the feat; just by running I could cause a gale, no one had ever amassed before the number of endowments I had, there was none but the Valhare who could survive the torrent of attributes, whose bodies were bound by light.

I noticed something strange, I looked and stared at the sun realising I was not blinded by its intense light, it was amazing what my endowments of sight revealed to me. I could actually peer between atoms, so strong was my gaze. I again looked towards the sun and concentrated and saw what no other man had saw, I watched as atoms collided and formed a bigger atoms while in the process a faint light shot from the atom with speed, I assumed that I could see the energy being given off. The world was familiar yet strange to me, the land had changed a little but more than that everything gave off an aura that I could see, again an effect of my sight but even more disturbingly I could see ghostly figures at the edge of my vision. I had heard that the world of the dead co-existed with ours but to see it put me on edge slightly; I found it less worrying when I found I could easily ignore it.

I looked again about me - barely a second had gone by since I exited the cave – and saw a farmer seemingly stood still but I realised he was moving, millimetre by millimetre; my endowments of metabolism so great that the world moved at a snail's pace. It was then that I began to worry, so great was my power that I had isolated myself, but I remembered my Valhare heritage and calmed myself. Perception was a plaything of our kind, to make the lesser people perceive the goodness in the world was a duty of our and with that attribute was the ability to change our own perceptions, even our perceptions of time and so the world around me slowly speeded up in my eyes as my perception of time altered. It was thought that maybe our ability to change perception led to Valherite's corruption, that in his anger he changed his perception of the world into an evil one.

Though I had now solved my problem of time I still realised that with every movement a small breeze would pick up, to even meet a man could be the death of him, I had been hidden away from the world for thousands of years and had been denied the experience of handling my endowments when interacting with weaker people that the runelords were afforded. For the moment I shrugged off the problem and raced across the plains, doing an easy two hundred miles per hour while I hoped not to come into contact with anyone as it would surely attract attention when I ran with a hurricane surrounding me!

Fifty miles ahead I saw a small village; I slowed my pace as I neared its border and stopped a few minutes' walk away. I tried walking without exerting much strength but again small breezes picked up around me and I cried out in despair and stomped the ground a mistake I will not never make again; the ground shook and the earth cracked open before me. I looked towards the small village and saw the people running, scared for their live. I could not inflict more terror upon them and so I raced away feeling sorrowful that power had turned me away from everyone.

I was still naked and though I intended to stay away from civilisation it would not be bad to be clothed in case I was seen by a passer-by. I chanced upon a small isolated hut in a hilly region. From a mile away I looked at the hut and through it, seeing no one inside or out I slowly came up to the hut and tried calmly to control my actions, I kept my arms by my side and hesitantly entered. A few objects were blown off their resting places but I carried on and found a bedroom with a set of man's clothes laid on the bed, I put them on and found they fit quite nicely though a small for my tall build.

I left the house and stood at its front garden staring into space, wondering where I should go now. I felt a tug at my sleeve and looked down to find a young girl staring up at me in wonder. I was too scared to move a single wrong move and I could kill her, my feelings were in turmoil, my mind screamed for her to run from me. Innocently she said, "Are you okay mister?"


End file.
